


This Love

by Yuriihime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Sided Love, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, this love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriihime/pseuds/Yuriihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One does not love a place the less for having suffered in it unless it has all been suffering, nothing but suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Title: This Love** **Characters: Ira /Unknown Male / Cross / Melani/ BloodyMary Jane / Others.** **Theme: Heartbreak** **Pairing: MaleOC/Ira** **Contain: Love,Heart break,Cursing,Cheating**

**Song: This Love by The** **Veronicas**

_' I, I,I can see it in your eyes_ _Taste it in our first kiss_ _Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)_ _Save me from my emptiness (save me)'_

Two eyes meet during the hallways of the school. One was popular as the other eyes wasn't. Those yellow eyes looked down hiding her tiny smile and blush. As she wasn't popular as she was for the uncool despite who was her parents. The other was the popular one looking very cunning. As he watches Ira walking with her circle of uncool friends. Jane frown at him as she looked at him how he was staring at It's.

In Class... He watches her carefully. He knew her every moves and flaws. As like she chew on her pencil as she rubbed her chest when she stress in class. She was grace like if she stopped acting a certain way. He started writing a note and waited for the teacher to not pay attention. He would toss the note to Ira. She jerked and notice the note as she looked around. And see him waving at her with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes but she read the note as she turn bright red. And wrote a single word and it was yes.

Few weeks later... Ira was so happy that she was dating the coolest and very handsome creatures in the world. And they would be going on their tenth date. She was so happy as she was grinning walking around the hallways of her school. She bumped into Princess of The East Kingdom,Jane The hallways were quiet and no trace was in the hallways. They stare each other down with pride and determination. "I want you to break up with him. This once!" She warned Ira. She rolled her eyes and place her hands on her hips and turn her nose up toward the princess. "Sorry all I heard was bullshit seeping through your mouth." Jane narrow her eyes as she growl loudly at Ira. As she pinned her down to the lockers bruising her. Ira hissed as she felt her being bruised. She hate this when Jane show her how stronger she is to her. This was gonna be the last time. She sworn. "That fucking mouth of yours would get you killed. One day. On day that I would be glad to see it." She hissed toward Ira. She kneel Jane in the stomach and walked away when she stumble backwards. Jane bang her claws at the locker as she held her stomach. She didn't want that outcome. But she couldn't pass up on the insult. Jane hate herself now.

After school was over Ira went home to get herself all dressy up with the help of Melani. She worn a yellow and pink dress and her hair was down. Today was the day was for her to have her first kiss with him. She was so excited as she turn around and stare at herself in the mirror. Melani was watching her as she was trying to understand why she was so happy on this stupid date. But she would by the end of ths night. During the date.. He spoiled her all night. Ira was liking the attention as she was slowly fallen for him. They was taken a stroll through the woods. And stop at an opening where rainbow like fireflies. Ira was amazed she need to tell Marié about this place. "Wow this place is so wonderful!" She said with a grin. As she tries to catch some of them. As he watches her carefully. Before he make his move. He grinned as he slowly approach her. And his claws lift her head toward his face. He leaned down and softly kisses her. She wrapped get arms around his neck and happily kisses back.

 _'Even if I leave you now_ _And it breaks my heart_ _Even if I'm not around_ _I won't give in_ _I can't give up_ _On this love'_

It's been month since they was seeing each other. Ira always wonder what he was doing in The East Kingdom. She was itching to go there. She knew she wanted to wait to have sex. But she do see his eyes wandering alot since she turn him down on the sex. Cross was smoking at the windows ceil watching his daughter. With the corner of his eyes. He knew something change into his daughter as she was dressing more womanly like and acting like someone else. It made him feel so uneasy. Until one of his knights told him that they see her with some boy as they was holding hands. So his baby girl was finally in love. But the changes was a bit unexpected. He was gonna let her make her own mistakes. Since he was a teen he didn't have nobody only Marigold and her stupid family,Marié and King Louis the 13th at the time. His eyes went back looking back outside the window. Watching the rain come down.

 _'You've become a piece of me_ _Makes me sick to even think_ _Of mornings waking up alone_ _Searching for you in my sheets_ _Don't fade, away'_

Ever since she have her virginity. He would leave before she wakes. Ira would be naked with the covers semi covering her body. She would touch the sheets to see if he would hiding underneath. But Ira knew he's not here. Ira was getting sick of it now.

He was becoming more distant and he was more demanding and controlling of what she would do. Ira simply would fight back with him.

 _'You took my hand_ _You told me it would be ok_ _I trusted you to hold my heart_ _Now fate is pulling me away, from you'_

Ira decided to break up with him. He would send her notes and flowers. She would ignore them or burn them. She knew love can be a slickly things. But yet she experience and learn from it she wanted to wait until she can fall in love. Maybe with someone can be more challenging in the bedroom and doesn't mind a fight with her once and awhile. As she burn another note and toss it into the ground. Watching it burn against the snow.


End file.
